


Nightmare - Thrilling Intent Oneshot

by Free_Bird



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Aesling - Freeform, Gregor Hartway - Freeform, Kier Fiyore - Freeform, Markus Velafi - Freeform, Nightmare, Other, Thog - Freeform, thrilling intent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Bird/pseuds/Free_Bird
Summary: Gregor is stuck in his nightmares, nowhere to run and no-one to help. Though, luckily for him, a certain tiefling has awaken.





	

It was far too dark! Not the "oh the sun went down" dark, but a soulless deep pit of blackness. Nothing could be fixed upon and only veils of inky tendrils could be viewed shifting slightly at the edge of sight. Gregor thrashed about searching for an exit or even a glimpse of anything other than the nothingness that seemed to be infinite around him. 

Although he was certain nothing could be viewed he wasn't certain that nothing could be heard. His breath was laboured and echoing as if in a cavern deep under the earth. Whispers and shrieks were heard, every few seconds a new voice would crawl from depths speaking in a tongue of hatred.

“Pathetic... Useless... We hate you..” The voices seemed to circle endlessly around in this nightmare of a world. As the minutes, or what felt like hours, ticked by the noises became clearer. Voices of families, children, mothers and fathers, all calling out to him. Cursing him. All those he couldn’t save from the monsters he’d fought. 

Gregor tried to speak though it was as if a cloth had been shoved down his throat, no space to inhale the air he desperately needed. Talking was impossible. The only thing he could do was cry. Tears fell silently pooling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He shuts his eyes forcefully trying greatly to block out the faces and voices which were taunting him.  
Suddenly, it all went silent, no whispers, taunts or screams... then, a small whisper broke the quiet. 

“Gregor?” A new voice called softly. Gregor knew this voice well, many conversations and many laughs were shared with this voice. This voice was safe. This voice was family.

“Markus!” Gregor cried desperately towards him, his eyes shot open as he searches frantically for the source. The dark haired boy spun around and saw the skinny frame of Markus along with several other familiar forms as well. 

It was Markus, Ashe, Kier and Thog! He was safe! He trusts these people and loves them with all that he had, he knew they would help him.

“Guys! I’m right here! I’m okay!” He said with a shout. Arms waving at his family.

“Go away, Gregor. We don’t want you anymore.” A sharp pain pierced through the young man’s chest as these simple words were spoken.

Gregor froze and shifted uncomfortably. “Ashe? Why? I... I don’t... I don’t under-”

“SHUT UP GREGOR!” A rage-filled voice interrupted his own. The glaive wielder focused his eyes on Ashe and saw pure hatred in her eyes, something reserved only for those deemed worse than monsters. “Gods, can’t you stop your stupid mouth for more than one second!? Only someone as idiotic as you wouldn’t be able to figure it out.” 

“Wha... why...” Gregor tried to speak once again, but his voice seemed to fail him.

“Look, kid, you’re strong we’ll give you that,” Thog spoke up from behind Ashe, “But you’re useless otherwise, and frankly we’re all tired of you and your failures. No one could love something like you.” The dark haired thug spat.

Nods of agreement were seen from all the others as well. Not a single one was showing any love or pity.

As a last resort, Gregor sent a pleading glance at Markus and Kier. “You... you don’t want me?” His eyes were filled once again with hot tears. 

The inventor wouldn’t even look up at Gregor, only rolling his eyes and turning his back on him. “You really don’t get it do you?” Markus piped up, “you’re stupider than I thought.” He mumbled audibly.  
And just as quick as they left, all the voices and screams returned in a hurricane of hate. Once again Gregor was swallowed up in the chaos only this time the voices of his former friends joined in.  
The words useless, pathetic and disappointment all circled around him leaving no room to scream.

_______

 

Coming out of a dull semi-sleep Markus stretches his arms above his head and swings his feet over the table he was currently sleeping on top. The strong smell of wood and sulphur greets him like a warm blanket. This was home. He smiled lightly, his eyes still shut not fully awake yet not fully asleep. 

As he sits, he listens to the soft nighttime sounds whispering around him. The lulling creaking of the old bar, crickets chirping in a melody of dusk. Yet, something was amiss, one small sound wasn't in place, an odd note in this bedtime symphony. Markus opens his eyes fully and looks around the bar. Nothing seems out of place. He rises and stepped further into the bar.  
A soft whimper struck Markus like a bat. ‘This isn’t right.’ He thinks. With a slight bit of panic, he looked this way and that searching for the alarming source. 

There, huddled in himself, in the farthest corner of the bar was Gregor. Curled around his own legs and letting loose small sobs every so often. 

Without another second of hesitation the tiefling leaps over a table and darts towards him.

“Hey, hey, hey, Gregor, what’s wrong?” He tries to assess the situation, it wasn’t like Gregor to cry, something had to be terribly wrong. Markus kneels down afraid to touch him, the whimpers and moans continue from the younger man. Markus runs his hand through his blond hair almost frantic looking him over. Curled up in the fetal position and trembling with tears lays Gregor shrouded in shadows. 

With a steady hand, Markus turns Gregor’s face towards himself. The younger man’s eyes are clenched shut face pale with terror. Markus knows these signs well… nightmares. Something that plagues many a strong one. No one can truly escape them no matter how fearless they may seem. 

A pang of pity floods into Markus’s heart and he sits down in the corner, pulling Gregor close to him in a comforting embrace. The quick and shallow breaths seem to cease after many long minutes and finally, Gregor raises his head and looks around startled.

“I’m sorry! Please! Guys! Don’t leave me!” The desperate shout startles Markus. Gregor then begins to struggle against an invisible foe. This only prompts Markus to clutch Gregor tighter towards his chest holding him close with comforting whispers.

“It’s ok, it’s ok Gregor. No one's leaving you, you’re safe.” He repeats this mantra trying to calm his frantic friend. As Markus does this, Gregor continues to plead nothing seeming to calm his frenzy.  
As a last ditch effort Markus resorts to something he honestly hates using on friends. That something is violence. Even a minor violence, which would never even make a mark, would still leave the blonde with a sickening feeling for hours after. He reels his arm back slightly and with his jaw clenched and a determined facade he strikes Gregor across the cheek hoping to awaken him in this manner.

This seems to have worked, Gregor’s eyes shoot open and lock directly with Markus’s blue ones. Both share a similar glance of confusion and fear (though more so in Gregor’s case). Though before any words could be shared, Gregor’s face scrunches and tears well up as he begins, once again, to cry. 

“I’m sorry! I’m s-s-sorry,” a tight fist grasps at the semi-demons cape, “please d-d-don’t lea-leave me!” 

Markus smiles sadly, “it was just a nightmare Gregor, none of it was real, just in your head.” Gregor breathes erratically, Markus rubs one hand against his back and with the other he begins a spell.  
A small wisp of pale purple light appears on Markus' hand and drifts upwards into the air. It’s calm and melodic as it tangles itself with the light draft coming through a hole in the wall. Gregor's eyes open and caught sight of the piece of magic Markus had sent out. 

Within that moment Markus summons another light. This time green and white, forming into flowers as it joined the other dancing light. They dance and spin, flickering and swimming through the night. Then, with a grand sweep of his hand, Markus summons the brightest light of them all. A brilliant red, shining like no other. It was powerful and strong growing twice the size as the others. Gregor watches in an entranced state as it spreads to the other two lights joining in their ballad of dance. 

As the lights begin to fade, so does Gregor’s will to stay awake. His eyes begin to droop and a stifled yawn escapes his mouth. Exhaustion creeps back into his mind replacing the fear he once felt would never fade. 

The human tilts his head upwards looking at Markus and in a slight pleading manner he asks, “do you think… I mean you don’t have to… but maybe… if you want…could you stay?” 

“Get some sleep Gregor, I won’t go anywhere.” A reassuring smile eased Gregor's worries and he hugs the tiefling tight.

“Thank you,” Gregor says, voice muffled by Markus’s shirt. Seconds later his body goes limp and he slips into a peaceful sleep.

“Anytime buddy.” A final whisper is uttered and Markus rests his head against the wall, Gregor still tightly held underneath him. The two friends drift into slumber, no more nightmares to plague either of their dreams.

__________________________

 

**Thanks so much for reading! ******

******Feel free to leave any type of criticism! I adore reading coments! This is my first posted fanfiction so I could really use some pointers! Thanks again! ******** **

______________________________


End file.
